Cuando el Prydwen zarpe de nuevo
by Babel Barbara
Summary: Que Arturo finalmente lo encuentre, contigo entre su grupo. Mantén tu escudo ante tí y la cabeza alta, mi amigo. Yo llevaré mi espada para unirme a tí cuando el Prydwen zarpe de nuevo.


**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Title:** Cuando el Prydwen zarpe de nuevo

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial.

**Palabras:** 1402.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo pertenece a J.K Rowling. Hago esto sin ningún deseo de lucro y por pura diversión.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto "Medioevo y Fundadores" de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black con el clain Godric Gryffindor.

**CUANDO EL PRYDWEN ZARPE DE NUEVO**

"_Tente, caballero que vas buscando aventuras. He aquí dos caminos; uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Te prohíbo que entres al de la izquierda pues debe ser muy esforzado el que en él entre, si es que quiere salir; si entras en el de la derecha morirás pronto"_

_**La búsqueda del Santo Grial. **_

Godric supo que Salazar iba a irse incluso antes de que Salazar supiera que iba a irse. No tiene idea de cómo llegó a su mente esa idea pero, a medida que los años pasaban y Salazar pasaba más tiempo en las mazmorras y cada vez parecía más en contra de cualquier tipo de política que fuesen a implantar en Hogwarts, la idea fue tomando raíces.

Por eso, cuando vio a Salazar aquella mañana fría de otoño salir con su caballo y perderse en la pradera no le sorprendió ni le dolió. Ya mucho lo había traicionado su amigo como para que pudiera hacerle más daño. Al final, piensa, es lo mejor para todos. Para él, para Hogwarts, para el mismo Salazar. El caballo alazán galopa entre la niebla y la túnica negra de Salazar se infla de aire, ondeando al viento. Salazar para el caballo un poco antes de traspasar la barrera mágica que envolvía a Hogwarts. Lo ve girarse y mirar hacia las torres. Quizás dirá algo. Hara algo. Pero no. Sólo vuelve a enfilar su caballo y, cuando cruza la barrera, se hace humo entre la niebla.

* * *

La idea de crear un colegio fue de Rowena. Godric conocía a Rowena porque había estado comprometido con una prima suya que murió de pestes antes de que pudieran concertar el matrimonio. Pero Rowena y él se había seguido hablando. Rowena le explicó su idea: hasta ahora los hijos de magos estudiaban con su familia pero su educación estaba llena de agujeros. Si tenían la mala suerte de que, por ejemplo, su madre no supiese de pociones los niños nunca aprenderían pociones. Por eso se necesitaba una institución, donde les enseñaran a todos por igual, donde pudieran encontrar a los próximos grandes talentos de la magia. A Godric la idea le pareció genial y se le unió.

Luego vino Helga, amiga de Rowena, con quien había vivido un tiempo en una clausura de monjas. Pero les faltaba uno más, porque es por todo sabido que el cuatro es número de buena suerte para buenos proyectos, por toda casa tiene cuatro muros y cuatros son las direcciones de donde viene el viento. Pero no encontraban, entre todos los magos que conocían, uno que fuese como ellos. No sólo un gran mago, experto en la varita, sino con algo más. Un mago visionario.

Fue una de las doncellas de Helga quién les dio la solución.

-De donde yo vengo se dice que hay un mago que es mejor que Merlín. ¿Mis señores le conocen?

La chica venía de los pantanos de Lindow Moss.

* * *

Godric tomó su caballo y cabalgó hasta Lindow Moss hasta que, profundo en el pantano encontró una casa. Cuando llamó a la puerta le abrió una doncella joven y pálida. Un guardapelo de oro descansaba entre sus senos, fuertemente apretados por un corsé.

-Busco a un mago –había dicho Godric y la chica había fruncido el ceño.

-¡Salazar! ¡Te buscan! –chilló ella, perdiéndose entre las negrura de la cabaña.

Godric se había quedado allí, quieto, dándole una mirada a la cochambrosa cabaña. Estaba a oscuras. La única luz venía de un caldero alrededor del cual varías mujeres tejían. De una escalera, subió un joven, más pequeño que él, de pelo renegrido y piel más pálida aún. Pero había algo en sus ojos, un brillo inusual que hizo que Godric lo supiera.

-Busco a un mago –repitió- A un gran mago.

El chico parpadeó y cruzó los brazos. Ya más a la luz su túnica se veía raída y manchada de pociones. Tenía la punta de los dedos tintada de rojo y Godric supuso que estaba trabajando con _sangre de novio. _

-Yo SOY un gran mago.

Godric sonrió.

Convencerlo no fue difícil. Habían salido a buscar hojas de _pena de los pantanos _ y, mientras Salazar (que así se llamaba) hundía las rodillas entre el lodo él le iba contando la idea que tenían del colegio.

-Todos somos grandes magos –le había dicho, porque entre los ojos de Salazar había reconocido un deseo de grandeza. Él había sonreído y cuando sacó la mano, carga de ramilletes de _penas _azules le había salpicado de lodo.

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Godric Gryffindor. He venido desde Cornualles a buscarte –respondió. Salazar lanzó una carcajada y se levantó.

-Cornualles. ¿Cómo Tristán buscó a Isolda? –preguntó. Godric parpadeó y luego sonrió- Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin. Y estaba esperándote.

* * *

Para Salazar lo más importante era la astucia y el querer ser más. Para Godric era el valor pero no podía pelear con Salazar. Mal que bien, tenía un buen ojo para reconocer entre sus estudiantes de Pociones y Alquimia talentos que ninguno otro de ellos si quiera percibía.

Mientras calificaba los pergaminos de su último examen de transformaciones, Salazar entró como una ráfaga y le quitó los exámenes, dejándolos fuera de su alcanze.

-Tengo una aventura –le dijo y extendió un amplio mapa.

_Hay un caldero. ¿Cómo el de Beeble el Bardo? No seas imbécil. Pero sí. En Caer Siddi. Está en la leyenda artúrica. Hay un caldero que es el de la abundancia. He investigado. Sí puede ser real. Vamos a buscarlo. _Tenemos _que buscarlo. _

Godric había mirado el mapa y las anotaciones de letra cuidada de Salazar. A Salazar le gustaban los objetos mágicos. A Godric le gustaban las aventuras.

-En verano –le contestó. Salazar sonrió.

En verano tomaron sus caballos y cabalgaron en busca de Caer Siddi, mítica fortaleza donde estaba el Caldero.

* * *

Encontraron a Caer Siddi. Y al caldero. Después de pasar por un troll de las montañas, una armada de goblins furiosos y toda una suerte de trampas. Pasaron frío, pasaron hambre y Salazar estaba seguro que iban a morir en varias ocasiones. En el fondo de aquella ciudad mágica envuelta en niebla, había un caldero. No parecía diferente a otros calderos: de cobre y con inscripciones repujadas de runas. Las runas leían que sí, ese era el caldero que buscaban. Salazar frunció el ceño. Dentro del caldero había un esqueleto que aún conservaba unos pelos largos y blancos, debajo de una corona de oro, reposando sobre fruta podrida. Salazar la tomó y se la puso a Godric, que le lanzó una mirada hosca.

Salazar movió su varita y estuvo revisando por varias noches el caldero mientras Godric jugueteaba con la corona.

-Menuda mierda –había dicho al final-. Es solo una bagatela _muggle._

Había salido pero antes, Godric se llevó una espada de manufactura goblin, con una gigantesco rubí. Salazar había sonreído y lo había dicho que esa espada sólo podría cargarla un gigante como él.

-¿No estás molesto?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No encontramos el caldero que esperabas.

-No. Pero me divertí.

Salazar nunca le dijo a Godric lo que decían las runas. Volvieron sin nada, pero con una magnifica historia que contar.

_Y aquí yace el caldero de El Astado, forjado al fuego de mil soles, que dará eterna abundancia y paz. Ruge alimento, ruge sangre. Vida por vida. _

Salazar se pierde entre la niebla, con su caballo y su pelo renegrido flotando a su alrededor. Godric se sienta en su silla y suspira. Mira la espada de aquel viaje a Caer Siddi, en Galés, donde Salazar había animado a un bosque entero para que desmembraran a un troll y él había convertido a una ejercito de goblins en azúcar.

Apaga la vela y se echa a dormir. Espera que algún día Salazar vuelve. En unos años. Cuando haya pasado tiempo y ambos, como buenos amigos, olviden porque habían peleado.

Aún quedaban muchas fortalezas que asaltar, muchos calderos que buscar. En su mesa de noche descansaban datos sobre la posible ubicación del salmón de Llyn Wydd, la espada de la piedra, el Rey Pescador, el Santo Greal (aunque estaba seguro que era el mismo caldero), Excalibur, el cuerno con el que Morgana había logrado desenmascarar a Ginebra… Cuando Salazar volviera, él se lo mostraría. Tomarían sus caballos en verano y cabalgarían, como el Prydwen, una vez más.

_**Aquí calla la historia y no dice nada más de las aventuras de Godric y Salazar. **_

* * *

**Nota de autora: ¡Sí! Amo el medioevo y considero que, definitivamente, nací con muy buena porque me salió un claim con mucha posibilidad de trabajo como es el de Godric Gryffindor. Me divertí mucho haciendo esto, siendo sincero y la verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Si lo desean, pueden escuchar la canción "The Prydwen sails again" de Heather Dale (la encuentran en YouTube) que fue el germen de esa historia –y de donde robe el summary coooff-**

**Ahora, como habrán notado hago varias referencias al folclor medieval que procedo a explicar:**

**Prydwen: El Prydwen es el nombre del barco en el cual el rey Arturo zarpó en su misión para buscar el Caldero. De aquella misión solo volvieron siete caballeros de toda la legión que zarpó.**

**Caer Siddi: Una fortaleza bastante misteriosa donde estaba el Caldero. No hay mayores datos sobre ella: se la suele relacionar con el inframundo o con una ciudadela de las hadas pero las menciones son escasas y muy vagas. **

**El Caldero: Como ya he dicho. Cuenta la leyenda que existía un Caldero que proveía abundancia y curaba todas las heridas que aparece en la leyenda artúrica y luego desaparece. Es muy probable que fuese un "proto-grial" y que con el asentamiento del cristianismo se transformara totalmente en el Santo Grial de la leyenda que conocemos. **

**Tristán e Isolda (o Iseo): Es una leyenda medieval de amor fallido y adultero (bastante común en la época). Tristán va a recoger a la princesa de Isolda que se va a casar con su tío y, en el camino, se enamora de ella. No os spoileo el final por si queréis leerla. **

**El Salmón de Llyn Lydd: Aparece en la leyenda de Culchwh y Olwen como el animal más antiguo del mundo y el único que conoce la ubicación de Mabon ap Modron. Tambien se lo relaciona (ya en la mitología irlandesa) con el Salmón del Conocimiento de quien se decía, comiera su carne, obtendría toda la sabiduría del mundo. **

**La espada de la piedra y Excalibur: Hay diferencias. Si bien ambas fueron espadas de Arturo, no son la misma. En teoría (porque las leyendas no son claras y se contradicen) la primera es la de la piedra (que se rompe) y luego viene Excalibur, como un regalo de la Dama del Lago a Arturo. **

**El Rey Pescador: El Rey Pescador, el Rey Herido o el Rey Tullido. Un personaje de la leyenda artúrica fuertemente relacionado con el Grial. Es un Rey que ha sido herido y no puede valerse por sí mismo, por lo tanto, debe de esperar de ser curado con el poder del Grial. **

**El Cuerno de Morgana: Una de las múltiples maneras en que Arturo descubre el adulterio de Ginebra con Lanzarote. Morgana le regala un cuerno desde el cual solo las esposas fieles pueden beber y cuando Arturo se lo hace probar a Ginebra esta, evidentemente, no puede. **

**Y ya está. Dudas, comentarios, correcciones ¡Lo que sea! Están bien recibidos. **


End file.
